Arriving at Crickhollow
by Hai Took
Summary: Merry hears of the Black Riders in the Shire when Frodo, Sam and Pippin arrive at Crickhollow. Written for Marigold's Challenge 13!


Title: Arriving at Crickhollow

Rating: G

Starter: Marigold's Challenge 13, write a story in answer to a certain question or idea. My Starter was: What were Merry's (and any or all of the others if you like) thoughts/feelings when hearing Pippin relate about how Frodo, Pippin, and Sam had been pursued across the Shire by the Black Riders?  
Of course I own nothing, and in this particular story there is a lot taken directly from the "Conspiracy Unmasked", Chapter 5 The Fellowship of the Ring.  
Thanks to Budgielover for the splendid beta job! It was greatly appreciated!

"A bath!" cried Pippin, "O blessed, Meriadoc!"

Merry smiled and shook his head at his overly enthusiastic cousin. His cousins and Sam had arrived later than they should have. After fretting over it all afternoon when evening fell he had actually gone out in search of them. Something had terribly disturbed his friends and now it was a relief to be back in Crickhollow's warmth and safety.

"Which order shall we go in?" asked Frodo, and Merry studied him discreetly. Frodo looked more worn that he should have been, and there was a tightness about his eyes that looked as though he had not relaxed in some time. "Oldest first, or quickest first? Either way you shall be last, Master Peregrin."

"Trust me to arrange things better that that!" said Merry smiling around at them. "We can't begin life at Crickhollow with a quarrel over baths! In that room are three tubs and a copper full of boiling water. There are also towels, mats and soap. Get inside, and be quick!"

Merry left them to it and went into the kitchen to finish up dinner and reheat some of what they had prepared earlier when the travellers didn't show up. Fatty followed and they quickly finished preparations.

"What's bothering you, Merry?" asked Fatty from where he was taking a kettle off the fire. "Besides the idea of leaving."

Merry smiled; most people didn't give Fatty enough credit. He had a better idea of things than most, and could read his friends like a book. "Just something I saw when we were coming across on the Ferry," said Merry, as they heard Pippin's clear voice raise up in a favorite bath song. "There was a strange … something at the Ferry. I got a peculiar feeling when it was around, and I feel it has something to do with Frodo."

Fatty nodded contemplatively. Merry set a dish of peas on the little table in the kitchen and headed down the passage to see if the others were ready. As Pippin ended his song there was a great splash.

"Whoa! Pippin!" cried Frodo.

"What about supper and beer in the throat?" asked Merry, opening the door.

Frodo came out drying his hair, his clean clothes splattered with water. "There is so much water in the air I think I will come out here to finish."

Merry poked his head in. "Lawks! I should make you clear all of this up, Peregrin! And hurry or we won't wait for you!"

Shaking his had, Sam walked out of the room, splashing through a sudsy puddle. Pippin was still in his tub messing about with the water. He waved his hand in acknowledgement and Merry shook his head and closed the door.

He found Frodo and Sam already around the table with Fatty. Frodo looked a sight better cleaned up; the tightness around his eyes had eased although his eyes themselves still looked troubled. Undoubtedly dreading the news he thought he must break to them.

"Pippin didn't seem in any hurry, so let's eat," said Merry flopping down in his own chair. "He can have leftovers."

Frodo chuckled. "Now, Merry, he has had a long day."

They could hear Pippin raise his voice once more in song, then the singing grew louder as he made an appearance in the kitchen. Wearing fresh clothes and hair tousled he grinned at them as he took his own seat. "I'm starved!"

They set into dinner, with the delightful addition of the mushrooms from Farmer Maggot. The conversation was kept light, if there was any at all since eating was given a great deal of thought.

Finally when all had pushed away their plates, Merry looked once more around at them. "Now tell me all about it! I guess that you have been having adventures, which was not quite fair without me. I want a full account; and most of all I want to know what was the matter with old Maggot, and why he spoke to me like that. He sounded almost as if he was _scared_ if that is possible."

The faces of the others changed drastically. Frodo stared into the flames darkly. Sam looked about as if making sure no one were listening in- "We have all been scared," said Pippin, after a pause. "You would have been too, if you had been chased for two days by Black Riders."

Merry turned his attention to Pippin. It looked like that was where he would be finding his answers this evening. "And what are they?"

"Black figures riding on black horses," answered Pippin. Merry had to refrain from rolling his eyes. Glancing at Frodo Pippin continued, "If Frodo won't talk, I will tell you the whole tale from the beginning."

Merry kicked back in his chair resting his feet on the table, something he wouldn't dare do at home. If Pippin was going to tell a story it would be anything but dull, if not long. Pippin was going on about their walking but Merry sat up when he felt they were getting to something a bit more interesting. "It was our second evening and the shadows were lengthening when Sam said he heard a pony or horse coming down the road. You know Sam has keen hearing so Frodo said we ought not to stay on the road. Perhaps it was Gandalf but we couldn't know. So Sam and I went and lay down among the grass on one side of the road and Frodo on the other," then Pippin just stopped, his jaw clenched and his eyes became distant.

"Well?" said Merry when the silence lengthened.

Pippin shook his head as if to clear it. "When the rider came upon us it wasn't Gandalf, as I'm sure you guessed, but it was no hobbit either. It was a Big Person dressed all in black, he stopped not four feet in front of us," Pippin lowered his voice to a near whisper. "The rider swung himself off the horse and sort of swayed back and forth - I felt a chill, like icy water being trickled down my back - the hair along my neck stood up and I couldn't seem to get a good breath. I had an irrational desire to run, I had to get away from this thing. Then it swung back up on the horse and galloped off."

"You too?" asked Sam looking over at Pippin. "I thought perhaps it was just me, as no one else said anything I thought I was the only one feeling a might queer."

Merry frowned. What could possibly make someone feel that way? Surely this was not just any rider - it had to have something to do with the Ring and the Dark Lord. But where was Gandalf? Gandalf was suppose to be here to help them through this, in fact he should have set out from Bag End with Frodo. He was the only one who could answer their questions.

Pippin nodded and was silent for a few moments before continuing. "We continued on our way. Frodo said we shouldn't walk on the road any more so we moved to the left of it and moved on. Eventually the strange feelings brought on by the Rider passed and we were once again in a cheerful mood. After the fear faded we even sang part of the way.

"But as night fell and it got dark, Frodo halted us. He thought he had heard hooves so we stood listening. Sure enough, there was another rider coming up the Road. Frodo wanted to see what it was so he slipped closer to the road and watched. It was that Black Rider again and I felt the chill again. The thing stopped and tried to get closer to us. Then there was singing and the Rider jumped back upon his horse and was off! And it was Elves, Elves that saved us from that thing!"

"Elves?" asked Fatty, looking up in mild interest. He was not a very flappable hobbit. "In the Shire?"

"Of course in the Shire!" exclaimed Pippin. "Where did you think we were, the Lonely Mountain?" Fatty just shrugged. "They came and took us with them. We camped in some hall of theirs. It was wonderful! I had never met an Elf, of course, and these were so kind and beautiful. They sang the most beautiful songs, I can't even describe the beauty," Pippin once again fell silent but this time his eyes shined and he smiled.

Sam grinned as well. "It were something I'll not forget. To meet Elves, real Elves!"

Merry smiled at the two. That must have truly been spectacular. He wished he could meet Elves. Such a wonder! Perhaps this journey with Frodo would allow him to meet some of the Fair Folk. He glanced at Frodo, who didn't seem inclined to comment and his eyes were still dark.

"The next morning Frodo had the idea that we shouldn't stay on the Road at all, but rather take a short cut," said Pippin, shaking his head. "And you know how those usually turn out! We tramped through field and forest, stream and briar! Those Black Riders weren't put off much. We saw one on the crest of a hill, looking out over the valley, at least I think it was looking, I'm not sure it had eyes. Then I-I think we heard one," Pippin glanced again at his companions.

"As you said, Master Pippin, if that were a bird it was not one I had ever heard in the Shire," said Sam grimly. "I think it were one of those things calling or rather shrieking; I don't quite know how to describe it."

Merry frowned. So it wasn't just a Rider dressed in black and from the looks on the others' faces, it wasn't someone trying to mimic a birdcall. These things must be after the Ring, why else would they show up in the Shire? They wouldn't get to Frodo, not if he could help it.

"Anyway, we went on and ended up there on the other side of Maggot's land. Old Maggot had a run in with one of those Riders and we startled him pretty badly, showing up on his doorstep and all. He took us in, however, and we ate a bite with him and his family. Then he took us to the Ferry, you know the rest." Pippin shrugged and looked at Merry.

There was no sound but that of the fire crackling in the hearth. "I should think you were making it all up," said Merry, "if I had not seen that black shape with my own eyes and heard the strange sound in Maggot's voice. What do you make of it all, Frodo?"

So they enticed Frodo out and soon everything was revealed, Frodo's Quest and the Conspiracy that they had taken such great pains to keep quiet. Frodo seemed genuinely happy that they knew and even relieved that he would have some company on this Quest. It was decided on a time of departure and Merry directed Frodo and Sam to their own rooms.

"I'll clean up, Merry," said Fatty. "You have quite a trip ahead of you, and an early start at that."

"I don't think I can sleep just yet," said Merry. "There's a lot to think on, still. Your own job may be a little more difficult now, if those Black Riders are looking for Frodo."

"Still not the same as going with him," said Fatty. "Once they realize Frodo isn't here they will most likely be after you. You'll have to be on your toes, Merry." Said Fatty frowning in concern.

"I know," said Merry, looking around darkly. "But they won't find us, not if I can prevent it. You go on, Fatty. I can't sleep right now anyway."

"Suit yourself," sighed Fatty. "Good night, then."

" 'Night," replied Merry, turning to the pile of dishes in the sink. He scrubbed at the dishes and listened as everyone settled in for the night, finally the little house was silent. "You're sharing my room."

"How long did you know I was standing here?" asked Pippin coming all the way into the little kitchen.

"I knew exactly when you entered," replied Merry. "Why don't you go onto bed? I'll be in there presently."

"I'll wait for you," said Pippin. "I would rather not go alone."

Merry turned around to look at Pippin. "Changing your mind? No one is going to make you go along, Pip. This is your choice, and yours only."

"I know," Pippin yawned. "But I'm not staying behind. This is the first and most likely the only chance for adventure we'll have. I'm coming along. It will take more than a couple of those Black Riders to scare me away."

Merry smiled slightly. It was obvious those Black Riders really had given his young cousin a scare. But it was a good sign that he was still willing to go … who knew what they would find as they went along. "Come on, silly, let's go to bed." Merry hung up the dishtowel and slung an arm around his cousin.

The next morning as the Sun began to show her face Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin headed into the Old Forest. As the gate closed behind them with a clang, Merry really felt like things were beginning. "Hurry, Gandalf," he thought. "We are going to need you before the end."


End file.
